


Dearest fantasy

by 7years



Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [9]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inseong writes stories for fun, M/M, Pillow Talk, some meta elements if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Inseong has a way with words (and a way with Jaeyoon's heart)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Septober 2020





	Dearest fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9 of Septober 2020: Fantasy

“Why is Seokwoo a dragon?” Jaeyoon peers down at the man nestled comfortably between his arms but Inseong’s eyes remain fixed on the tablet screen.

“Because he was really upset when he saw that I’m out.” Jaeyoon feels more than hear Inseong’s chuckle with the way he’s leaning against his chest. “I thought a dragon suits his mood then.”

Jaeyoon hums in acknowledgement and continues reading the rest of the story with no further questions. Inseong is quiet too. Too quiet, even. Jaeyoon would think he has already fallen asleep if he doesn’t feel his little movements and his soft hair occasionally tickling his jaw.

The story ends on a cliffhanger.

“So will the Juho in your story win against the maze or will he get taken out by a shot to his neck too?” Jaeyoon queries while he puts the tablet away at the nightstand. Inseong makes no sign of getting up and just cranes his neck to look at Jaeyoon. He looks so much like a sleepy kitten that Jaeyoon couldn’t resist stroking his hair.

“The Juho in my story wins and gets all his friends back. The Juho in real life sworn off playing paintball against the finance team forever.” They both chuckle at their friend’s grievance but they know he doesn’t mean it. They all appreciate any break from work that they can get. Jaeyoon might not be working in the same company but he’s familiar with the work stress that they face after his fair share of welcoming a tired Inseong home late at night and singing him to sleep when his mind gets too loud to let him rest.

But recently Inseong had taken up a new hobby of writing fantasy short stories as a way of detaching himself from his work and the stress that comes with it. And Jaeyoon is… intrigued, to say the least. Inseong always lets him read the stories when he’s done and Jaeyoon finds himself looking forward to them more and more with every new piece. He no longer finds it strange that the stories almost always revolve around their group of friends, with some clearly inspired from real events.

Like the story of how Taeyang and Youngkyun got paired up for their class assignment that was turned into a soulmates tale. And this paintball-tournament-turned-magical-maze one. There’s also that one that… well, let’s just say Jaeyoon hopes he will never see a hickey on Youngbin ever again.

But so far Jaeyoon had not seen himself in any of the stories yet. Inseong doesn’t seem to have any problem including his own self in one of the stories (as a wizard too, no less), but he had never written Jaeyoon in. Which is a shame, really. Jaeyoon thinks they would make a great storybook duo.

“If you’re a wizard, what do you think I would be in a fantasy world?” Jaeyoon asks as he slips under the cover after Inseong had moved to his side of the bed. Inseong turns off the lights by the bed before he lies down on his side to face Jaeyoon although they can hardly see each other in the dark.

“An angel,” answers Inseong. “You’re an angel.”

“Really?” Wizard and angel. An unconventional pair. But Jaeyoon likes it. “And how would you write our story?” Inseong takes a long time to answer, probably thinking of what outrageous scenario he can put them in. Or maybe he’s just tired and has actually fallen asleep.

Inseong’s voice comes eventually, quietly. “We would meet in college.”

“We go to college?” Jaeyoon adopts the same soft tone. He scoots closer towards Inseong, narrowing their private bubble. He can vaguely see Inseong’s features as his eyes start to adjust to the darkness.

“Of course. Wizards and angels gotta study too,” Inseong asserts seriously, making Jaeyoon giggle. “There I would somehow always end up sitting next to you in an elective class we were both forced to take. I think you’re breathtaking. You think I’m a know-it-all.” Jaeyoon smiles as he hears the narrative. He’s familiar with this story but he’s not about to spoil it for himself so he chooses to concentrate on Inseong’s words.

“You would charm me with your kindness and humour, while I try not to act too much like a dork. And I would confess to you with a song at the spring festival but the audience would hate my singing,” Inseong chuckles softly. “But because you’re an angel you still find it to be sweet.” He still does. After all these years Jaeyoon still remembers the feeling of shock and embarrassment of receiving a public confession but they were overshadowed by the sheer elation he felt from knowing that his more-than-platonic attraction towards the older boy was not one-sided.

“We’d go out that same afternoon, because why not. And we would have our first kiss in front of the gelato shop.” Inseong smiles before closing the distance between them to kiss Jaeyoon on the lips, softly, almost chastely. Jaeyoon feels that familiar, fluttery feeling in his stomach and it makes him yearn for more, but he lets Inseong control the gentle press of lips. He keeps his eyes closed for a second or two longer after Inseong pulls away, and when he opens his eyes Inseong is looking at him with a fondness so deep it makes his heart ache.

“And when I go home after that and can’t stop thinking of your strawberry sherbet lips, I would decide there and then that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Inseong reaches for Jaeyoon’s hand and brings it to his lips.

“I don’t need any red string to tell me we’re soulmates.” Another gentle kiss is placed on the back of Jaeyoon’s hand.

“I don’t need wings to fly because you make my heart soar with every touch, every kiss.” And another on his fingers.

“And I don’t need to be a vampire to bite you.” Inseong grins playfully before he gently bites on Jaeyoon’s knuckle. Jaeyoon laughs while half-heartedly trying to pull his hand away, hoping his voice doesn’t give away the fact that he’s on the verge of tears. His hand is released and Inseong brings his arm around his waist, holding him close by the small of his back. They’re so close that their noses are almost touching, and Jaeyoon doesn’t doubt that Inseong can see the tears he’s trying to blink away from his eyes.

But still, he smiles. And Inseong smiles too.

“Because of you, I’m already living my fantasy,” Inseong continues as if he’s unaware of the effects of his words on Jaeyoon. “And this is the only story I want to write for us.” Jaeyoon cannot hold back anymore so he surges forward and into Inseong’s arms, causing Inseong to roll onto his back. He hides his face in Inseong shoulder while Inseong cards his fingers through his hair tenderly. He’s not crying. He doesn’t cry. He just needed a way to stop Inseong from saying anything more that would overwhelm his already full heart.

Jaeyoon has never been good with words, preferring to _show_ his love rather than say it. But tonight he wishes he can articulate his feelings in pretty words, even if it’s just a little bit. He lifts his head from Inseong’s shoulder to look at the other. Inseong’s smile widens as their eyes meet and Jaeyoon feels breathless from the happiness and affection he’s seeing there. He hopes Inseong can feel the same from him.

“Thank you for having me in your story.” Jaeyoon’s voice comes out small.

“ _Our_ story,” Inseong says softly. “Thank you for writing it with me.”

Jaeyoon realizes that although he might not have the gift of words like Inseong, he knows that the best stories are the ones you write yourself. This is a story that only they together can write, and it’s the one he looks forward to the most. Jaeyoon leans down to bring his lips to Inseong’s, vowing to himself that as long as he can help it there won’t be any period in their story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry the narration is a bit messy. This is meant to be from the same universe as [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836039). Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated (for this one or the series, if anyone is following)!
> 
> And that concludes my Septober drabble series! It's no longer October, and some of these might be too long to be considered drabbles, but oh well. I'm just surprised I completed it at all! Thanks [SF9 Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) for the prompts and inspiration!
> 
> And thank you Molly for your constant support to the series! You comments always make my day and they help fueled me to continue this challenge (that was really more daunting than I initially thought) *hugs hugs*


End file.
